


Feels like I'm reaching for the stars (but heaven isn't letting me)

by sidhedcv



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Secondo anno] <i>Nico cerca in tutti i modi di non guardarlo — senza ovviamente riuscirci, perché non c’è alcuna possibilità che per una volta quello che </i>dovrebbe fare<i> riesca a prevalere su quello che fa effettivamente. Jason sembra fare lo stesso — eppure c’è un istante in cui i loro sguardi si incrociano e nello stesso istante si scontrano il senso di colpa da una parte e la frustrazione dall’altra.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Principalmente Jason/Nico, praticamente qualsiasi altra ship canon + Talia e Luke perché sono il mio guilty pleasure arriveranno negli anni successivi. Ovviamente ho adattato a cazzo le età dei vari personaggi in base a quello che mi serviva perché, onestamente, non me ne frega proprio un cazzo :D

**i.**

La prima volta che Jason lo vede è appena salito sul treno che lo porterà ad Hogwarts per la prima volta ed è impegnato nel tentativo di orientarsi, fare qualche conoscenza e possibilmente anche trovare un posto a sedere il prima possibile; Nico siede da solo in uno scompartimento e dopo qualche minuto Jason riesce a convincersi che, nonostante lo sguardo truce dell’altro ragazzo, non corre assolutamente alcun rischio nel tentare di sedersi vicino a lui.

«Ciao, io sono Jason» gli rivolge il più rassicurante dei sorrisi, aspettando che Nico ricambi se non il sorriso almeno in saluto. I primi due minuti, invece, passano nel più completo silenzio e quando Nico schiude le labbra e fa per dire qualcosa, la porta dello scompartimento si apre e un ragazzino riccio irrompe tra di loro con un sorriso smagliante e bianchissimo.

«Ehi, Piper, guarda!» e a quelle parole fa la sua comparsa all’interno dello scompartimento la testa di una ragazza che cerca, inutilmente, di tirare indietro il nuovo arrivato; «tu sei Jason, vero? È troppo figo che vieni a scuola con noi!»

«Leo!» lo rimprovera Piper, rivolgendo uno sguardo di scuse a Jason, prima di riuscire effettivamente a far uscire l’altro ragazzo dallo scompartimento.

Jason fa per aprire la bocca per chiedere a Nico che cosa stava per dire ma la porta si apre per la seconda volta e, per la seconda volta, la testa di Leo fa capolino: «comunque se vuoi venire con noi siamo tipo a due passi da qui» aggiunge, prima di scomparire di nuovo.

Jason riporta lo sguardo su Nico che fissa qualcosa di indefinito al di fuori dal finestrino e sembra non avere la minima intenzione di parlare con lui — aspetta ancora un paio di minuti, perché davvero non vuole sembrare scortese, prima di rendersi conto che l’altro ragazzo non ha nessuna voglia di parlare con lui. A quel punto decide che la cosa migliore probabilmente è lasciarlo da solo e soltanto qualche minuto più tardi è seduto nello scompartimento successivo insieme a Leo e a Piper che si rivelano così tanto simpatici da fargli passare il viaggio in un lampo.

 

**ii.**

La seconda volta che lo vede tutti quanti gli studenti del primo anno stanno tremando di paura davanti alla prospettiva dello Smistamento, qualsiasi cosa esso sia — Jason sa perfettamente a cosa stanno andando incontro: suo padre gli ha raccomandato così tante volte di assicurarsi di finire a Grifondoro che sarebbe sinceramente molto difficile dimenticarselo. Una buona parte di studenti, però, sembra ipotizzare alternative alquanto pericolose — e un paio di ragazzini sono ben felici di alimentare le paure degli altri con terribili racconti di fratelli e sorelle maggiori.

Nico sembra spaventato tanto quanto molti altri, eppure Jason si ritrova a pensare che l’altro ragazzo sia in realtà preoccupato in modo molto diverso tutti quelli che li circondano — perché poi dovrebbe importargli di questo dettaglio proprio qualche minuto prima di entrare nelle fauci del leone proprio non lo sa. Nico si guarda intorno quasi di nascosto, tenendo lo sguardo basso e se possibile cercando di attirare ancora di meno l’attenzione quando tutti loro vengono fatti entrare nella Sala Grande, accolti dal mormorio incuriosito e divertito degli altri studenti.

«Stai tranquillo, non è così male come sembra» si ritrova senza bene sapere come a sussurrare in direzione di Nico, cercando di tranquillizzarlo almeno un poco. L’altro ragazzo lo guarda con un’espressione quasi incredula e per qualche secondo Jason si domanda quale possa essere il significato di quello sguardo — poi intorno a lui scende improvvisamente il silenzio e tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è l’orribile ipotesi di finire in una casa che non sia Grifondoro.

Jason sente decine di sguardi su di sé che diventano improvvisamente centinaia e centinaia quando qualcuno chiama il suo nome e lui è costretto ad avanzare fino al Cappello Parlante. Contrariamente ad ogni sua paura — dopo una trentina di diverse preghiere e invocazioni — il Cappello gli comunica mentalmente che non c’era alcun bisogno di fare così e che la sua casa di appartenenza è, senz’ombra di dubbio, proprio Grifondoro.

Jason regala un sorriso trionfante a Piper e Leo che lo salutano con i pollici alzati in segno di vittoria dalla fila di studenti ancora in attesa.

Una volta seduto al tavolo viene sommerso da una marea di domande e di commenti e soltanto a cena iniziata riesce a ritrovare con lo sguardo Nico, che siede al tavolo dei Serpeverde con lo stesso sguardo neutro che aveva sul treno.

 

**iii.**

La prima settimana di lezioni passa tra una novità e l’altra, tra una meraviglia e una situazione possibilmente mortale, tra una decina di studenti che gli rivolgono occhiate invidiose e un centinaio che non vedono l’ora di passare anche solo venti secondi in sua compagnia.

Jason cerca di sfuggire a tutto questo in ogni momento libero, fortunatamente aiutato anche da Piper e Leo che nonostante l’inizio un po’ traballante sembrano aver capito perfettamente che essere circondato da una folla di persone che non vede l’ora di sapere cosa si prova ad avere il grande e potente Giove come padre non è esattamente la sua più grande aspirazione.

Non che gli dispiaccia l'idea di farsi tanti amici, questo no, è che è davvero molto certo che la maggior parte dei suoi _nuovi amici_ voglia davvero soltanto sapere dettagli su dettagli riguardanti la sua famiglia e suo padre e quello che ha fatto.

Jason non ne vuole parlare — ne hanno già scritto ovunque, è successo più di trent'anni prima, che bisogno hanno di parlarne ogni dieci secondi? —, Jason vuole soltanto seguire le lezioni in pace, cercare di svolgere la marea di compiti che hanno da fare ogni singolo giorno e magari andare a vedere qualche allenamento di Quidditch per prepararsi ai provini dell'anno successivo.

Si rende conto, con il passare delle settimane, che tutto sommato se la cava discretamente in quasi tutte le materie di studio — riuscendo perfino a fare un lavoro decente nelle lezioni di Pozioni, durante le quali perfino i migliori sembrano avere qualche problema.

Difesa Contro Le Arti Oscure? Con il padre che si ritrova è fin troppo facile. Incantesimi? Niente che non possa capire con un po’ di studio. Storia Della Magia? Erbologia? Astronomia? Certo, passare i pomeriggi sui libri non era proprio quello che avrebbe voluto, ma almeno riesce a seguire in modo più che decente il programma delle lezioni. Le lezioni di Volo, poi, si rivelano tanto divertenti quanti facili — più per lui che per il resto dei suoi compagni.

Se soltanto, poi, riuscisse a riportare gli stessi risultati anche nelle lezioni di Trasfigurazione, tutto quanto sarebbe davvero perfetto — ogni singola lezione si ritrova a guardare con invidia Nico che esegue ogni singolo compito come se studiasse da tutta la vita.

 

**iv.**

Passano due interi mesi prima che Jason riesca a capire quale sia il problema di Nico — o meglio: quali siano i problemi che tutto il resto della scuola sembra aver sviluppato, pian piano, con Nico.

La voce gira così tanto velocemente che quando Leo si piazza accanto a lui durante la lezione di Erbologia, Jason ha già capito che la cosa non gli piacerà affatto: «hai presente il Serpeverde con cui volevi parlare sul treno? È il figlio di Ade».

Le cesoie che Jason teneva in mano cadono a terra e rischiano di impalare il piede di Leo — che impreca un po’ troppo ad alta voce e finisce per far perdere cinque punti a Corvonero.

«Ade nel senso di “Ade il temuto mago oscuro”?» bisbiglia in preda al panico, sperando con tutte le proprie forze che Leo scoppi a ridere e gli dica qualcosa tipo _certo che no, Ade nel senso di “Ade il grande mago buono degli unicorni e degli arcobaleni”_.

«Ade nel senso di “Ade che è stato preso a calci nell’oscuro fondoschiena da Giove il Pezzo Grosso che guarda caso sarebbe tuo padre”» ribatte Leo, cercando di ignorare gli sguardi truci dei suoi compagni di classe; «e la prossima volta cerca di evitare di uccidermi».

Jason passa il resto della lezione a riflettere su quello che ha appena scoperto e sulle conseguenze che quella identificazione porta con sé: dovrebbe decisamente girare alla larga da Nico, questo è tutto, questa è decisamente la conclusione più ovvia alla quale chiunque potrebbe arrivare.

Suo padre disapproverebbe moltissimo anche soltanto l’idea che Jason possa rivolgere un pensiero che non sia di odio, disgusto o ribrezzo nei confronti di Nico — e l’ultima cosa che Jason vuole è deludere suo padre e sentirsi dire che è stato un figlio meno che perfetto.

Sì, stare il più lontano possibile da Nico è decisamente l’idea migliore che potrebbe avere.

 

**v.**

Il che è decisamente più facile a dirsi che a farsi: per settimane e settimane riesce ad evitare anche di pensare a Nico — perfino durante le lezioni che hanno in comune, perfino quando tutti quanti lo guardano portare facilmente a termine l’ennesima trasfigurazione con ammirazione mista a terrore — e, nonostante le voci contrariate nella sua testa, si sente quasi orgoglioso del suo autocontrollo.

Poi però arriva il Natale e Leo che torna a casa da sua madre — perché non potrebbe mai e poi mai lasciarla da sola a festeggiare — e Piper che va a trovare suo padre per lo stesso identico motivo e la maggior parte della scuola che torna a casa dalle rispettive, amorevoli famiglie.

E Jason che aspetta da mesi di poter tornare a casa — e di poter rendere orgoglioso suo padre con i racconti di quanto è bravo in tutto quello che fa e di quanto i suoi compagni lo ammirino e lo rispettino — si ritrova a stringere tra le mani la lettera composta di tre righe in cui i suoi genitori lo informano che stanno partendo per una vacanza e la sua presenza non è affatto contemplata.

Non è deluso, si sforza in ogni modo di ripeterselo tutti i giorni, non è affatto deluso e certo, capisce perfettamente perché i suoi genitori non dovrebbero volere i loro figli a casa per Natale — perché no, a quanto pare nemmeno Talia è desiderata al loro fianco. Non che a lei importi qualcosa — glielo dice chiaramente prima di tornare a saltare le lezioni insieme a Luke, fingendo che davvero la cosa non le interessi — di quello che vogliono o non vogliono i loro genitori.

Peccato che a lui interessi, peccato che lui sia deluso, peccato che lui passi l’ultima settimana di lezioni e la prima di vacanze a chiedersi come sia possibile per dei genitori essere così tanto terribili — e sentirsi un altrettanto terribile figlio di conseguenza.

 

**vi.**

Nico è uno dei pochi ragazzi che, come lui, sono rimasti ad Hogwarts per le vacanze di Natale — e prima o poi è destino che Jason si ritrovi troppo, troppo vicino a lui per poterlo ignorare. Se fosse una persona normale, poi, non avrebbe nessun problema a fingere che l’altro ragazzo non esista ma no, lui è Jason Grace e non c’è alcun modo che la sua testa gli permetta di comportarsi in un modo che non sia almeno minimamente decente con un altro essere umano.

E, come volevasi dimostrare, quando finiscono seduti vicini durante il pranzo di Natale — perché nel castello sono rimasti così pochi studenti da non riuscire a riempire nemmeno una tavolata — Jason non riesce a resistere alla tentazione di parlare con lui.

«Stai passando un bel Natale?» gli chiede all’improvviso, tra una fetta di tacchino e un boccone di patata arrosto, dandosi immediatamente dello stupido un po’ per la domanda idiota, un po’ per aver effettivamente fatto l’unica cosa che proprio non doveva fare.

Nico lo guarda senza capire — probabilmente anche lui si starà domandando perché mai Jason gli stia rivolgendo la parola; o nel migliore dei casi sta pensando al modo più doloroso per ucciderlo nonostante abbia soltanto undici anni — e rimane in silenzio senza rispondere alla domanda fino a quando Jason non abbandona il tentativo e torna a guardare le montagne di cibo davanti a loro.

«Diciamo di sì» la risposta giunge all’improvviso e per la sorpresa Jason quasi si strozza con la terza porzione di tacchino; si volta subito a guardare Nico che sta palesemente cercando di reprimere una risata alla vista di Jason che tenta di non soffocare con il cibo e l’aria che gli sono andati di traverso.

È la prima volta — e decisamente non l’ultima durante quelle settimane di vacanza — che Jason prova a parlare con lui e Nico non lo ignora come al solito. Parlano più e più volte e con sua immensa sorpresa Jason scopre che Nico non è affatto male.

 

**vii.**

Il resto dell’anno passa esattamente come dovrebbe passare: Jason, Leo e Piper diventano praticamente inseparabili, le lezioni continuano ad essere impegnative ma fattibili e Percy Jackson, il capitano di Quidditch dei Grifondoro, gli assicura che ha delle ottime probabilità di entrare nella squadra l’anno successivo. Tutto quanto procede alla perfezione e Jason riceve perfino dei quasi complimenti in una delle poche lettere che gli arrivano da casa.

Il resto dell’anno passa esattamente come dovrebbe passare — con la notevole eccezione che spesso e volentieri Jason raggiunge Nico in una delle sue solitarie passeggiate intorno al Lago Nero e lo accompagna parlando del più e del meno. Non ha la più pallida idea del perché lo stia facendo: non c’è nessuna logica che dovrebbe spingerlo a fare una cosa simile, una cosa così tanto stupida e incosciente come fare amicizia con il figlio del peggior nemico di suo padre — nonché più pericoloso mago oscuro di tutti i tempi.

Non ha la più pallida idea del perché eppure questo non lo ferma dal continuare fino a quando la scuola non finisce e tutti quanti tornano a casa per le vacanze estive.

Nico non gli ha chiesto di scrivere, Jason non ha domandato nulla a riguardo e si sono semplicemente salutati come se dovessero vedersi il giorno seguente. Jason passa l’intera estate a chiedersi se sia il caso di scrivergli o meno: alla fine è lo sguardo tempestoso di suo padre a convincerlo che probabilmente a Nico nemmeno interessa.


	2. II

**i.**

La prima volta che Nico riesce a vedere Jason dopo tre mesi di totale isolamento, entrambi sono fermi al binario nove e tre quarti ad aspettare un treno che non arriverà prima di mezz’ora. La banchina è quasi totalmente deserta, eccezion fatta per l’autista che ha accompagnato Nico fin lì e più o meno altre tre persone che sono in anticipo tanto quanto loro. Nico cerca in tutti i modi di non guardarlo — senza ovviamente riuscirci, perché non c’è alcuna possibilità che per una volta quello che _dovrebbe fare_ riesca a prevalere su quello che fa effettivamente. Jason sembra fare lo stesso — eppure c’è un istante in cui i loro sguardi si incrociano e nello stesso istante si scontrano il senso di colpa da una parte e la frustrazione dall’altra.

In realtà Nico non ha la più pallida idea del perché sia così tanto nervoso e frustrato e infastidito: non ha pensato nemmeno per un secondo che Jason potesse parlare con lui e dedicargli un po’ del suo tempo per un motivo che non fosse la sua infinità bontà — e come potrebbe essere altrimenti? In fin dei conti Jason è pur sempre il figlio perfetto di un eroe perfetto in una famiglia perfetta: l’unico motivo per cui durante tutto l’anno precedente il Grifondoro possa essersi comportato in quel modo è perché provava pena per lui. La sola idea che sia davvero così — l’idea che l’ha seguito durante i tre mesi estivi, l’idea che non l’ha mai abbandonato neanche per un singolo istante — lo spinge a voltarsi dall’altra parte di scatto quando Jason gli lancia uno sguardo e a smettere di ignorare per un singolo istante la rabbia che gli cresce dentro.

Non gli permetterà mai più di comportarsi come se lui fosse un progetto di beneficienza, non gli permetterà mai più di trattarlo con quella pena e quella condiscendenza. Preferirebbe mille volte stare da solo piuttosto che sentirsi così.

 

**ii.**

A scuola nessuno ha ancora scoperto che Hazel è sua sorella: la ragazza è comunque finita a Serpeverde, però ha mantenuto il cognome materno dopo ore e ore passate a convincerla che quella fosse l'idea migliore per farla frequentare Hogwarts in pace e la sua somiglianza con Ade — e con Nico, se è per questo — è decisamente nulla. Nessuno immaginerebbe mai una qualsivoglia parentela tra i due e Nico non potrebbe che esserne felice. Hazel si merita di meglio che le occhiate e i bisbigli in mezzo ai corridoi e, se è per questo, si merita di meglio che essere inconsapevolmente eletta Nuovo Trofeo del Fan Club dei Maghi Oscuri — anche se questo vuol dire fingere di non volerle parlare mai e vederla cercare il suo sguardo con quell’espressione un po’ ferita e un po’ arrabbiata.

Serpeverde non è la casa che si aspettava: è piena di persone interessate a suo padre e a tutta la storia della Magia Oscura e via dicendo ma non tanto quanto pensava all’inizio. A dire la verità ha l’impressione che la maggior parte dei Serpeverde siano molto più impegnati a farsi i fatti loro — come Luke e Talia che sono al terzo anno e passano la maggior parte del tempo a far esplodere cose e a saltare le lezioni per cercare di scoprire se la piovra gigante vive davvero nel Lago Nero — o a concentrarsi sugli studi, il che lo rende sinceramente molto felice.

Dopo un intero anno scolastico e i primi due mesi del secondo Nico ha cominciato a preferire la compagnia degli alberi al limitare della Foresta Proibita e dei suoi libri.

Non riesce a trovare in nessun modo dentro di sé la voglia di provare a diventare amico di qualcuno: troppa fatica, troppe variabili, troppa insicurezza. La solitudine non comporta nessun rischio, la solitudine è sempre la scelta migliore.

 

**iii.**

Se non fosse che ad un certo punto scopre che, se per lui la solitudine è la scelta migliore, questo non vuol dire che lo sia anche per tutti gli altri: Hazel si stanca di essere ignorata per un motivo che non ha capito e comincia a seguirlo un po’ ovunque, fino a quando Nico non è costretto ad ammettere in qualche modo quello che stava facendo e Hazel rimane così tanto incredula davanti alla verità da smettere di parlargli per due intere settimane.

Dopo diciotto giorni Hazel lo raggiunge di nuovo dopo le lezioni e gli molla un coppino un po’ troppo forte, minacciando di ucciderlo brutalmente se mai gli verrà in mente di rifare quello che ha fatto nel corso di più di un anno scolastico per un motivo così tanto stupido. Nico non trova nient’altro da fare se non annuire, toccarsi la nuca con una smorfia di dolore e lasciarsi abbracciare dalla sorella più violenta e gentile sulla faccia della terra.

Non sa bene come ma senza nemmeno volerlo finisce a fare amicizia con una Grifondoro del terzo anno, Reyna, che decide di punto in bianco di non voler più sentire nessuno della sua casa infastidire Nico per il suo cognome o la storia della sua famiglia.

Insieme a lei c’è anche Percy — la prima volta che lo vede Nico perde un paio di battiti e non ha la minima idea del perché e quando lo chiede ad Hazel lei si limita a sorridere enigmatica e a dargli un bacio sulla guancia — che è tanto stupido e chiassoso la maggior parte delle volte ma che comunque riesce a tenere a bada i cretini troppo cretini della sua casa.

Gli impedisce — la prima volta che un Grifondoro va un po’ troppo oltre nelle prese in giro e gli butta i libri per terra — di saltargli alla gola e picchiarlo con tutta la forza che ha soltanto per poterlo fare lui stesso.

«Se devi prenderlo in giro almeno fallo per quel taglio di capelli o per il fatto che è alto un metro e un tappo. Non sul cognome che porta» è tutto quello che dice e il cuore di Nico perde un altro paio di battiti.

 

**iv.**

Hazel e Reyna lo convincono — Nico davvero non sa come ci siano riuscite e sospetta che possa centrare un qualche incantesimo di confusione — a partecipare ai provini per la nuova squadra di Quidditch. Dicono che una distrazione potrebbe fargli bene, che pensare a qualcosa che non siano i compiti e le materie scolastiche non possa che migliorare il suo umore, Hazel arriva perfino a dire che la squadra di Quidditch potrebbe essere un ottimo modo per fare nuove amicizie — e Nico la fissa e si chiede quand’è che Hazel abbia dimenticato di avere lui per fratello e non un Tassorosso pimpante e pieno di energie positive.

Nico decide di dare il peggio di sé durante l’allenamento di prova e — con tutta probabilità suo padre ha deciso di dargli l’ennesima lezione di vita mandando all’aria i suoi piani in qualche modo, anche da lontano — ovviamente Nico finisce per diventare il nuovo cercatore della squadra di Serpeverde. Con grandissima gioia di Hazel e Reyna e Percy che gli comunica che, in quanto battitore dei Grifondoro, alla prima partita contro di lui _gli farà il culo senza pietà_. Nico arrossisce senza volerlo ed evita per i successivi tre giorni tutte le domande di Hazel e Reyna a riguardo cambiando velocemente argomento o molto più semplicemente fuggendo via.

Tutto sommato giocare a Quidditch è un’esperienza positiva: si sfoga fisicamente, si sfoga psicologicamente e i suoi compagni di squadra non sono poi tanto male — anche se Luke e Talia, i battitori, sotto sotto lo spaventano un pochino con quelle mazze e le espressioni un po’ folli.

Tutto sommato giocare a Quidditch sarebbe un’esperienza del tutto positiva se solo non fosse che alla sua terza partita — Serpeverde contro Grifondoro, una rivalità millenaria che rende quella partita il match dell’anno — si ritrova faccia a faccia con Jason, finito a fare il cacciatore della squadra avversaria. Resistere all’istinto di buttarlo giù dalla scopa è difficile, incredibilmente difficile.

 

**v.**

Il Natale non arriva mai troppo in fretta per i suoi gusti: il castello si svuota e quest’anno non rimane più completamente da solo come il precedente. Hazel rimane a fargli compagnia, Reyna rimane — anche se non vuole spiegare il motivo per cui non torna a casa —, Luke e Talia rimangono e rimane perfino Frank — un Grifondoro con cui Hazel ha fatto particolarmente amicizia e che, per essere grande e grosso e un Grifondoro, non è poi tanto male.

Il giorno di Natale lui ed Hazel ricevono due pacchi identici contenenti due maglioni di lana neri e non particolarmente elaborati. Ade dice di averli fatti a mano: Hazel ci casca subito e corre ad indossare il suo, Nico trova l’etichetta del negozio soltanto qualche secondo più tardi ma non dice nulla perché non è colpa di suo padre — che ci prova, ci prova davvero ad essere il padre migliore che può, ci prova con tutte le sue forze — se non è proprio capace di fare queste cose. Hazel indossa il suo maglione con un sorriso enorme e luminosissimo e convince Nico a fare lo stesso.

Percy è tornato a casa da sua madre: ne parla sempre con così tanto amore che Nico a volte si chiede come debba essere averne una — ricordarne una, più che altro. Percy è tornato a casa da sua madre e il castello è più vuoto di quanto non dovrebbe essere.

Troppo poco vuoto, però, quando lui e Jason finiscono per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia più di una volta a settimana; troppo poco vuoto, però, quando Jason tenta di nuovo di comportarsi come l’anno precedente e lo guarda impietosito quando Frank e Hazel vanno a fare una passeggiata, Reyna è troppo impegnata a parlare con i prefetti rimasti e lui è per l’ennesima volta solo.

Nico non riesce a sopportare quello sguardo e prima che Jason possa dire qualsiasi cosa scappa dalla Sala Grande e passa il resto del giorno di Natale infreddolito in riva al lago — fino a quando Reyna non lo trova e non lo riporta fino al suo dormitorio stringendolo per l’orecchio e rimproverandolo come una mamma.

 

**vi.**

Un paio dei Grifondoro più pesanti e fastidiosi diventano ancora peggio del solito quando, in una mattina di marzo, un enorme allocco nero lascia cadere davanti a Nico un pacco di discrete dimensioni — che poi risulta essere un orribile tentativo di sciarpa fatta a mano, sempre da parte di suo padre.

Qualcuno dalla tavolata dei Grifondoro urla qualcosa che Nico non capisce, seguito immediatamente da una risata sguaiata e da un _e quella che cos’è, un’arma di distruzione di massa?_ E un paio di commenti sul genere _perquisite quel pacchetto, Di Angelo è un pazzo tanto quanto suo padre, non è vero ragazzi?_ che a Nico non farebbero né caldo né freddo se solo il suo sguardo non finisse per posarsi su Jason che annuisce con un mezzo sorriso e ricambia la risata degli altri. Frank lancia un’occhiataccia a mezzo tavolo — Nico si ripropone di ringraziarlo e di ricordare ad Hazel che sotto quegli strati da orso in letargo c’è un ragazzo davvero troppo gentile — e Percy molla un sberla in testa ad uno dei due che hanno iniziato quelle urla infantili, ma Jason non dice nulla e non fa assolutamente nulla. Nico non sa esattamente cosa in questo lo faccia stare così tanto male: in fondo Jason si sta finalmente comportando come una persona sincera e onesta, in fondo questo vuol dire che con tutta probabilità ha smesso di trattarlo come un cucciolo con una zampa in meno da coccolare ogni tanto giusto per sentirsi meglio.

Sta di fatto che l’amarezza che prova dentro di sé finisce per trasformarsi, per l’ennesima volta, in una rabbia bruciante e terribile — che lo fa sentire pericolosamente troppo vicino a suo padre, pericolosamente troppo instabile e sensibile. Niente di tutto questo gli piace.

 

**vii.**

«Mi dispiace per quello che è successo» cerca di parlare Jason, dopo essere riuscito a bloccarlo nei pressi del Lago Nero, nonostante i tentativi di Nico di sfuggire in ogni modo possibile a quella conversazione; «mi dispiace davvero».

«Non so a cosa ti riferisci, Grace» sputa fuori con tutto il veleno di cui è capace, desiderando con tutto se stesso di non aver lasciato la bacchetta nel dormitorio dei Serpeverde.

«Parlo di quello che è successo un paio di settimane fa, a colazione» specifica il Grifondoro, fissando su di lui uno sguardo così tanto colpevole che per qualche secondo Nico è costretto a fermarsi e a chiedersi se non ci sia qualcosa di vero sotto quell’apparenza.

«Non penso affatto che ti dispiaccia».

«Invece sì, mi sento un mostro per aver riso».

«E perché mai? Lo fanno metà dei tuoi compagni, no? Cosa c’è di male?» ribatte Nico piccato, incapace di crede che Jason pensi davvero anche solo metà di quello che dice.

«Il fatto che lo facciano tutti gli altri non vuol dire che sia giusto, Nico» cerca nuovamente di insistere Jason, con un tono di voce così tanto pacato da mandare Nico fuori di testa.

«Allora forse dovevi pensarci prima di fare lo stesso tanto per seguire il branco» sibila prima di andarsene di corsa — e fortunatamente è abbastanza veloce da riuscire a seminare Jason.

Non gli parla più — e Jason non tenta più di parlare con lui — per tutto il resto dell’anno scolastico e per il secondo anno di fila torna a casa insieme ad Hazel senza nessuna voglia di tornare in quella stupidissima scuola.

 


End file.
